The Long Road
by Her Partner In Crime
Summary: A story about how Bella helps her brother recover from extreme sexing, drugging, and drinking. NC17-words, themes, innuendos, and sexual mentions. "Viewer discretion is strongly advised." NOT A BELLA/EDWARD
1. Preface

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. This ff is based on a movie plot my girlfriend came up with, so it's kinda gonna be co-written by her. With her permission, I changed the characters to StephMeyer's to use as my very first ff.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND OWN TH STORY LINE...STEPHMEYER OWNS THE REST.**

PROLOGUE

I'd always considered myself a smart person—and honestly, who wouldn't since I'm thirteen, and graduating high school this year? And I've always thought that I came from a good family. I had a perfect grandmother, Esme that took care of me and my big brother Edward since I was born. I had a mother, Renee, who from what I've heard, was a nice lady considering that she took to prostitution the way peanut butter takes to jelly. My father, Charlie, who I had never met, sounded like an OK guy that just made some mistakes in life…and he thought that I was one of them.

Then there's Edward. He's a great big brother, don't get me wrong. He's funny, caring, thinks I'm the best person in the world, and is just a great guy. But he ran into trouble after grandmother told him that dad used to beat mom. Then he started drinking heavily, smoking weed, and shagging every girl he could get his hands on. Sexing it up with anything with a vagina, being jobless, smoking pot, and getting drunk on some Jack Daniels or anything else were his favourite hobbies. Yup—he was a real role model.

I really love my brother. Truly I do. He's taken care of me since grandmother Esme's tragic death five years ago. I missed her dearly, but now she was with mom and grandfather Carlisle in heaven. As long as she was happy, I was happy. Now I was living with my brother in Forks Washington, in an apartment that we could hardly afford. Our landlord, Mrs and Mr Stanley were terrible people who had no patience, and one hell of a temper. They had a daughter, Jessica, who was my age, by still in grade eight. She always called me a freak just because I was smarter than her. Just because I didn't have to work in school. Just because I had universities like Harvard, Dartmouth, Yale, and Toronto coming at me since I was ten.

But this story isn't about Jessica Stanley, or even truly about me. Why would I talk about myself? This story is about how I helped my brother Edward. This is the story of how I helped my brother find his way to the road of recovery.

**A/N: OK, so before I get a bunch of haters telling me, *insert whiny voice here* 'it's too shooooort' let me say back off because it's a PROLOGUE! My CHAPTERS will be longer. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Gosh.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I need a Beta. My girlfriend and I are working on it together, but we want another opinion. PM me if you want to Beta this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up on May ninth 2010 not to the sound of my alarm clock, (which had an unpleasant, demanding _beep_ing sound), but to the sound of someone in the refrigerator. I looked at the clock—it was far too early for Edward to be up. I sighed; it must have been that slut he brought in last night. I don't mean that offensively, because she seemed like an alright girl, but I could tell from the way she screamed last night that she was a prostitute. I could tell the difference between the scream of a prostitute and some chick off the street.

I turned my alarm clock off before it would beep and get Edward all pissed, and sat up in my bed. I grabbed a shirt and put it on over my sports bra. I looked down to see that the black _Eric Clapton _shirt I had put on covered my short shorts. I sighed—when did Edward's shirt get into my room? I walked out of my room to see a figured blond eating a granola bar—the _last_ granola bar. Ugh, now I'd have to find something else to eat.

The woman froze when she saw me. I walked over to the fridge in silence, and grabbed a carton of orange juice. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard over the oven, and poured the rest of the juice into the glass. I sighed in frustration when I saw that the remainder juice only filled one eighth of the glass. I looked back over to the blond and saw half a cup of OJ in a glass. Great. I threw the carton out and got a pop tart from my hiding place. The blond sighed and shook her head. I _really_ looked at the blond now. She had white-blond hair that just reached her chin, a fake tan, and depthless ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a _short_ black skirt, hot pink leggings, one of those off the shoulder shirts from the 80's that was white with hot pink and black claw marks, and was holding a feathered pink boa in her hand. I rest my case—she's a prostitute.

"He never said he had a little one." She said with a friendly smile.

I shook my head. "I'm not _his. _I'm his sister."

The blond raised her perfectly plucked white eyebrows in surprise. "Really? My name is Irina Denali. What's your name?"

I really didn't mean to be rude, but I shook my head. "Sorry, not going to give it to you."

"Why not?" Irina asked in confusion.

"He taught me not to talk to strangers." I paused and snorted at her expression. "I'm _really_ not giving you my name because I honestly doubt that he's going to be keeping you around."

Irina nodded. "He said something like that…He also told me not to stay for breakfast. But I'm starving. I mean last night was…sorry, you look too young to listen to someone talk about _that." _

I laughed loudly, and put my hand over my mouth to keep from waking Edward. "Did you think I couldn't hear what happened last night? Sorry, but I heard you guys going at it. It's not like I don't know what he does anyway."

Irina made a face. "He shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff with someone your age around to hear it."

I shrugged as I finished my pop tart. "I guess. But he's him, and I love him despite what he does."

Irina smiled at me. "You're some kid."

I looked at my watch. It was quarter to seven, so I had a while before school. Irina sighed and put her glass in the sink. She double checked herself in the mirror and put the boa on.

"Did you get paid?" I asked casually, as if asking if she had seen the weather outside.

Irina shook her head. "No. He said he'd send me my money via mail, but I doubt it."

I went into my room and grabbed a couple bucks. I went back out to see Irina with her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait up. How much do you charge?" I asked, flipped through my stack of babysitting money.

Irina laughed kindly. "I doubt you can pay that much sweetie, but thanks for the thought."

I counted twice and handed the stack of money to her. "Two hundred fifty dollars."

Irina looked at the money, then me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It's just babysitting money. The family I work for is loaded." I shrugged.

Irina kissed my forehead. "Thank you very much." Then she left.

I rolled my eyes and locked the door, not wanting Mr. Stanley (who was up before the sun) to try to question the prostitute leaving his building—it wasn't good for business as he had pointed out a hundred times.

I headed back towards my room to get dressed. I got undressed, and grabbed some clothes. I looked myself over in the small mirror in my room. I was wearing skinny jeans, black converse, and a plain, curve-hugging white t-shirt. I grabbed a black jacket, and zipped it up. I went into the bathroom that I shared with Edward and the girls he brought into the apartment, and brushed my teeth and hair. When I was done brushing, I looked at my watch again—seven o'clock.

I went into my room and turned on the bedside light. I triple checked my homework, and even studied a bit for exams in a month. I really didn't _need_ to study, but there was nothing else to do. School started at eight twenty-five, and it only took ten minutes to walk there.

At eight o'clock, I shoved everything into my backpack, and slung it onto my shoulder. I went into Edward's room, and walked in quickly. Edward was snoring, and lying on his stomach. His room was a mess—it didn't surprise me—so I stepped over his clothes, and when I got to his bed, I picked up a pillow, and slammed it down onto his head.

"Ouch! What the fuck Bells?" Edward groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "You have job interviews today alright? Your first one is at nine o'clock, so don't be late. You promised you'd try to get a job and help me support this family."

Edward groaned. "So? Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop getting some when I want."

I sighed. "The way you view the woman population is enlightening, you know that? Look, I have to get to school, but phone me during lunch and tell me how the interview went. If you don't phone me before the lunch period is over, I'm going to invite Alice over and she's going to give you a makeover."

Edward bolted up to a sitting position, staring at me with bugged eyes. "You fucking wouldn't."

I sighed and shook my head. "Could you try not to swear during your interview? For me? Oh, and you might want to put your suit on as well."

"Fucking monkey suit." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and headed towards the door. I said goodbye to Edward one more time, and headed to school. When I was half way to school, I saw Jacob Black speed by on his red motorcycle with his girlfriend Leah Clearwater holding onto him. Jacob Black was the most desired seniors in school. He was Quileute, had cropped black hair, and was _ripped._ He was on the football team, and had a scholarship to Duke last time I'd heard. But then again what do I know? I'm just a thirteen year old girl who happens to be the smartest kid in Forks. I'm the youngest person to graduate Forks High School at thirteen, and I'm pretty plain.

When I say plain, I mean _plaaaaain. _I'm five foot four, ghostly pale, have wide, muddy brown eyes, matching muddy brown hair, and have just as much figure as anyone else my age…which is pretty small. I'm in the workings for an hourglass shape, and I have C cup boobs. Pretty plain if you ask me. Plus, my upper lip is a bit fuller than my lower lip.

I hadn't noticed I had reached school until a small creature had me in a tight embrace. I laughed a little when the creature let go. It was none other than my best friend, Alice McCarty. Alice was fourteen years old, and a freshman. Alice was four foot ten, was thin in the extreme, almost as pale as me, had very small features, and was a very, _very_ hyper person. Alice had hazel eyes that sparkled with life, and a lust for learning more.

"Bella," Alice sang. "You'll never guess who just asked me oooouuut."

"Jacob Black?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. Alice, Rosalie and I were the only girls in school that were immune to Jacob's 'hottness'.

Alice rolled her frighteningly beautiful eyes. "Absolutely not. Actually, _Riley _asked me out."

"Riley?" I asked. Alice nodded in return. _"Riley, _Riley? Riley the junior Riley? Riley who just broke up with the twenty five year old model Riley?" I asked incredulously.

"Well that's just a rumor. Apparently Victoria's old boyfriend James, another model, came back in town, and she said that Riley was just a fling because she was bored. He was so sad when he asked me out though. He seemed so nervous. I mean, like, she was scratching the back of his neck, staring at the ground, leaning towards me, and his eyebrows were knit together. So of _course_ I said yes. I mean, I'm not going to say no to a guy that looked as 'lost puppy' as he did. I mean, I'd be a total bitch if I did, wouldn't I?" Alice said all of this so quickly that her cheeks tinged pink from lack of breath.

"Alice, Alice calm down! Sure, I guess you would have been a bit rude. Have you told Rosalie or Emmett or Jasper yet?" I asked as we walked towards the school.

"No, of course not silly. Rosalie would no doubt be worried that he's just on the rebound, Emmett would kill him before I even got to the date, and Jasper…well…I don't really know what _he'd_ do." Alice shrugged, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Well here's your chance to tell them." I muttered, gesturing to the three seniors walking towards us.

Alice turned to face me, turning her back on the three. "Please Bella, you _have_ to promise me that you won't say a word. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please Bella!" Alice whispered quickly.

I sighed. "OK, fine."

Alice sighed in relief, and beamed at me before turning towards the most beautiful people you will probably ever meet in your life. Emmett McCarty was huge—no…_huge_ was an understatement—standing at about six feet five inches, had the muscles of a frequent iron-pumper. Emmett had hazel eyes like Alice, and a slight tan that Alice didn't have because he spent the whole summer with his dad down in Tennessee. Back in September, when Emmett had first come back with the tan, he looked admittedly hot. He was the tannest person in the school—with the exception of the Quileute clique—and unfortunately for him, because Forks and little sunlight, his tan had almost disappeared. Emmett was the big brother of the group. He was a sweet giant, but if you dare try to hurt Rosalie, Alice or me, he was as dangerous as an attacking grizzly bear.

Emmett was going out with Rosalie Hale, who was without a doubt the hottest girl in the school. Rosalie was about five foot eleven, and was fully figured. She was pale, but not like me or Alice, and she had sparkling blue eyes that made you do a double take because they were so bright. She had waist long honey blond hair that she took pride in. Rosalie was the type of person you expected to see in _Sports Illustrated _in the swimsuit edition. If you guessed that she had been, you'd be correct. A scout was looking in Seattle for some beautiful chick to put in the magazine, and Rosalie was obviously chosen. Every single guy in Forks High has a subscription to it, so it didn't take long before Emmett got suspended for fighting. Rosalie was like a mother to me because she wants kids, but knows she's a little too young for them now. She was kind to the group and a little vain sometimes but you can't help but love her. She's like Emmett in a way. She's a very nice person, but if you get her mad you'll wish you'd never been born.

Then there was Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. He was every bit as beautiful as Rosalie. He stood at about six feet four inches, and was a little muscled. If you compare him to Emmett, he looked weak, but Jasper was still muscled. He was a little lanky, but had a strong build. Jasper had the same blue eyes as Rosalie, but his were always behind a book about the Civil War. Jasper used to be pale, but then he spent the summer in Texas, he had a tan. It wasn't like Emmett's extreme tan, but it was a slight glow. Since last summer, he'd been caught using a Texan accent on numerous occasions. Jasper, unlike Emmett, was a quiet guy that was sort of in the background in school. However, when it's just the five of us, he changed drastically. Jasper was another of my 'brothers'. Jasper hasn't gotten in a fight once, because even though he was smaller in muscle than Emmett, he was far more intimidating if he gave you one of his looks.

When the guys finally got to Alice and me, Emmett picked Alice up and put her on one of his shoulders. Alice giggled like a small child as she was swung up there. She sat up there on her big brother like they were the only ones there.

"Put me down Emmy!" Alice squealed.

Emmett laughed his intimidating, booming laugh and shook his head. "No way lil sis. I'll put you down after you say: Emmett is the very bestest big brother in the whole entire world! Go on. Say it."

"Never." Alice giggled, flipping backwards so she was falling headfirst towards the ground.

Emmett grabbed Alice's ankles before she could fall to the ground and get seriously injured. Emmett huffed, and holding Alice by one ankle, he brought her to face him, upside-down.

"Say it, say it, say it." He ordered.

"No! Never!" she cried ruthlessly.

Jasper was pursing his lips as he watched what was happening. To Jasper, Alice was like the little sister he _needed_ to take care of. He was overly protective of both Alice and me because we were so small for our age, and because he was a very protective person. Especially when it came to girls.

"You shall succumb to my wishes knave!" Emmett cried out.

Rosalie hit Emmett over the head, and he winced. Jasper smirked to himself, and I did as well, knowing what was coming.

"Emmett McCarty, put your sister down on her feet. _Now." _Rosalie gave Emmett a look like a mother grizzly defending her cub.

Emmett slowly flipped Alice upright, and set her on her feet. Emmett was staring at the ground to avoid Rosalie's look.

"What do you say?" Rosalie prompted.

"Sorry Alice." Emmett mumbled to the ground.

Rosalie kissed Emmett's cheek. "That's better."

I shook my head at the scene in front of me. "Can we just get to class now?"

"Sure, sure." Rosalie waved. We headed towards the building, and walked in the halls slowly, everyone staring at us like it was a movie. "So, Edward's going for some job interviews today?" Rosalie asked quietly.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett shake his head sadly. I took a deep breath before I answered. "Yeah, he is. His first one is at nine for a waiter at a new nightclub in Seattle. Um…I think it's called Eclipse. It's opening in a week, and I'm really hoping that he gets the job."

Rosalie put her arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

I bid Emmett, Rose and Alice goodbye as Jasper and I went to our lockers. Our lockers were beside each other, so we usually talked a little. Today however, we were silent as we put our bags and raincoats into our lockers, and grabbed our history books. We both had history for homeroom, Rose and Emmett had English, and Alice had geography. Jasper seemed far away today. Usually he was pumped and wouldn't shut up because we were learning about the Civil War.

When we sat down in our seats that were next to each other, Jacob Black came into the room with his posse. The only sets left were around Jasper and me. Leah made a face when she saw me. She never liked me, and I never understood why. But a few weeks ago, Alice told me it was because Leah used to be the best English student in the school before my character poem I wrote about scissors in grade ten—I was eleven, and everyone said that it was the work someone would expect from a twelfth grader.

Jacob sat down in the seat to my left, Leah Clearwater sat behind him, Sam Uley sat in front of me, Embry Call sat in front of Jacob, Quil Ateara sat behind me, and Colin and Brady sat behind and beside Jasper.

Our history teacher, Mr. King came into the room with someone I had never seen before. The girl was beautiful. She had raven black hair that was tucked in behind her right ear, russet skin—probably another Quileute—and was blushing a little from all the attention. I could only see the right half of her face, but it was still strikingly beautiful. She had black eyes that matched her hair, and she had full lips that were pulled down a little in the corners. The girl pulled the hood of her white sweater up over her head and kept her right side facing us.

"Everybody, this is Emily Young, our new student. I want you all to make Emily feel welcome to our school. Emily, why don't you take that hood off and tell the class about yourself?" Mr. King asked, gesturing towards the class.

Emily slowly, with shaking hands, removed her hood, but didn't turn to face the class. "I'm Emily Young, and I'm originally from La Push, but I moved here with my adopted parents." Emily was very quiet.

"Emily, please face the class when you're talking to them." Mr. King ordered impatiently.

Mr. King was the worst, least considerate teacher in the whole school. He had a very short temper with teenagers, hated lack of enthusiasm, and hated nothing more than lack or appreciation to those who deserve it. But the ironic thing was that his name was Joe King. Joe King. _Joking. _

Emily shook her head, her lips pursed in worry.

Mr. King went back up to Emily and whispered something in her ear. Emily muttered something back, staring at the ground. Mr. King gave her a hard glare, and I clenched my teeth together with an audible snap. Jasper nudged my arm, so I whipped my head around to him, and gestured to Mr. King. Jasper gave me a knowing look, and faced the front again. I growled a little and faced the front again.

Emily slowly turned to face the front. The first thing I noticed were the tears streaming down Emily's face. I felt so bad for her. She really shouldn't be crying we aren't going to hurt her. Everyone gasped when they saw her. It was like in a really bad episode of 90210 or something where everyone in the entire room gasped at one time. But _why_ did they gasp? Because she was crying? Because she was beautiful? It was then I noticed the three red lines down the left side of her face. I felt my eyes widen a little bit, but I kept it under control. The lines went down her neck, and pulled the left half of her mouth into a permanent grimace. She was still beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but she was so sad looking.

Finally the silence broke.

"Haven't you ever heard of makeup? It does wonders." Leah Clearwater said acidly.

A lot of the class laughed, and Emily put her head in her hands and cried quietly. I snapped. I'm usually a very even tempered person that kept to herself a lot, but Leah's comment, and Emily's reaction made me see red. I stood up, knocking my chair into Quil's desk. Everyone went quiet, and all their heads turned to me. Jasper stood up too, concerned for me. Emily was the only one not watching me, she was still crying to herself. I stalked past Jacob and Leah, right up to Emily, and I put my arms around her, hugging her comfortingly. I didn't care that everyone was watching me. I didn't care that Jasper was behind me acting like some kind of bodyguard.

"You should _really_ keep your comments to yourself Leah." I snarled, glaring at her.

Leah was about to say something, but she looked past me and froze in fear. I would bet money on Jasper glaring at Leah. Like I said, when Jasper gives you _the look_ he's more intimidating than Emmett and all of his muscled glory.

"Come on Emily, you can sit with me." I whispered, leading her to my seat.

Jasper followed me, probably giving glares at anyone who watched too long. I put Emily in my seat, and gave Jacob Black a look to move out of his seat if he wanted to keep his genitals. Jacob got up, and moved to the only seat left—on the other side of the room. I sat down in Jacob's seat, and scooted a little closer to Emily so that I could hold her hand comfortingly.

For the first time, Emily looked at me. She seemed shocked at first—well of course, I'm thirteen and in a senior's class—and after the initial shock was the thankfulness. She knew that I was the one who helped her. I gestured to Jasper, and she thanked him with her eyes as well. Jasper nodded with a slight smile like the 'southern gentleman' he was.

"We're going to have one more project about the civil war before exams. It will be done in groups of four. You must make a video, recreating a scene in the civil war. It can be completely fictional, or completely nonfictional. I'm handing out a sheet giving you a list of what I expect with this project. The sheet will also tell you who will be in your groups." Mr. King said, handing a sheet to everyone in the classroom.

I finally got my sheet it said:

_CIVIL WAR VIDEO PROJECT_

_This assignment will be due the 9__th__ of June. Exactly a month from today. This project will also count for a very small portion of your drama mark if you are currently taking drama. This assignment will be a ten minute movie that you must film with the three other people in your group. This video may either be completely fictional, or completely nonfictional._

_VIDEO REQUIRMENTS_

_1. Costumes and dialogue that match the era  
2. Credits  
3. The video must be 10 minutes long—you will lose 10% for every 10 seconds under or above 10 minutes_

_The video will be shown to the class on the 10__th__ of June and the class will give constructive criticism/praise for each video._

_ISABELLA SWAN, JASPER HALE, EMILY YOUNG, SAM ULEY._

I sighed. I really didn't know Sam all that well, but I was excited to work with Jasper and Emily. I mean, Jasper is brethren, and Emily seems like a girl I can get along with.

"Get into your groups people." Mr. King ordered.

…..

The lunch bell couldn't have rung at a better time. It was trig, and Mr. Vanner was about to ask me a question I hadn't paid attention to. Sure, I'm really good at trig, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to answer in class. I hurried off with Rosalie to lunch. I got a salad and lemonade, and headed to our usual table. Alice skipped next to me with Jasper right behind her. Jasper was watching her in a weird way. He seemed to be thinking of something far away, but his eyes were also watching her every movement.

Emmett sat next to Rosalie and kissed her quickly. Jasper sat next to Alice who was sitting next to me, and pulled out a book on the Civil War. Alice was chirping to me about how she was having a get together for the whole gang over the weekend. Alice was a party person. She loved everything about parties. She loved planning, partying, and cleaning up. She especially loved playing _dress up Bella._

I wasn't listening to Alice because Emily Young from my history class was looking around the room sadly, finding nowhere to sit. She hung her head a little bit and went to sit alone in the corner of the room at the lunch table by the garbage can. I was about to get up to go sit with her, but Sam Uley got up and walked over to sit with her. He pulled the chair out for her, and she took it, beaming with half of her face. Sam smiled warmly back. They talked for a while, seeming to forget the world around them.

Suddenly my back pocket vibrated. I took my cell out, interrupting Alice's twitters about the party, and saw that the text was from Edward.

**Bells,  
I fucking went to Eclipse's interview. Happy? They said, "We'll get back to you. Thanks."  
What the fucking hell? I didn't go to the others because that fucker from Eclipse was such a fucking prude.  
Edward**

I closed my eyes in pain. Edward wasn't even trying.

**Edward,  
Did you even try? Did you wear the suit? What happened **_**REALLY?**_**  
I don't buy your story at all. It's complete bull.  
Bells**

It didn't take long for Edward to text back.

**B,  
Alright you fucking caught me.  
The owner's daughter was fucking hot alright?  
The owner caught me almost fucking her in the broom closet.  
No I didn't fucking wear the fucking monkey suit.  
E**

I sighed and shook my head. Everyone was watching me curiously. I held up one finger to ask them to wait.

**E,  
I'm sorry to hear that. You promised you try.  
Don't give up.  
For me?  
Bells**

I waited for about ten seconds before Edward texted back.

**B,  
I don't think so.  
E**

I handed my phone over to Alice so she could read it. Alice gasped and handed it to Jasper, who handed it to Rose who handed it to Em, who handed it back to me. Emmett was shaking his head sadly again.

"Your brother is fucked up." He muttered.

I held the tears back. I turned my phone off and walked away. I couldn't handle this right now. He'd try again. I knew it. I decided to go to the front office. Mrs. Cope the secretary was there. She's always had a soft spot for me because I was the young one.

"Mrs. Cope? I'm not feeling very well. May I please go home?" I asked, faking ill.

"Certainly deary. Do you want me to call your apartment, or do you have a ride?" Mrs. Cope asked, signing papers to let me get out of school.

"I have a ride thank you." I said before leaving to get my backpack.

I walked down the deserted hallways, thinking about Edward. He needed to try harder. I needed to make him see that he needed to try harder. I opened my locker and grabbed my backpack—which was so old it was falling apart—and slammed my locked door shut to see Emmett leaning against Jasper's locker. He was staring at me in concern. We didn't say anything; we just stared at each other. Emmett took me into his arms and let me sob into his chest. Emmett was my teddy bear. I loved him with all my heart. Emmett stroked my hair comfortingly, letting me ruin his shirt.

When the tears were gone, I stared up at Emmett again. Still nothing was said. He kissed my head, and hugged me quickly again.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked quietly.

"I can walk." I said, shaking my head.

"Love you Bells." He whispered, kissing the top of my head again.

"Love you too Em." I breathed, before walking away from my giant teddy bear.

…..

When I got home, I could hear the grunts and moans of sex coming from Edward's room. I sighed, and kicked his door open. Edward was in an odd position that made me want to look away and burn my eyes out, but I stared at him, tears in my eyes.

"You promised." I muttered scathingly.

The girl he was with hastily grabbed her clothes and dashed out of the room.

"No come back!" Edward said as the naked girl pushed past me. The girl put her clothes on quickly, and within thirty seconds of Edward's words, the door slammed shut. Edward's gaze turned to mine. He was furious. "What the holy fucking mother of shit Bells?"

"Don't talk to me like that." I hissed. Edward sighed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on. "Who was that one?" I asked, jerking my head toward the door.

"Some bitch I picked up while at the interview in Eclipse. That place is almost a fucking strip club for the love of fuck." Edward said, grabbing a random shirt off the ground, covering his six pack.

"Doesn't she have a name?" I asked ruthlessly.

"Katherine…Kitty…Kat…Kate. I'm pretty sure it was Kate. What the fuck does it matter anyway? She's just some whore I'll never see again." Edward shrugged trying to get past me.

"What's the _point!"_ I shouted in his face. "The point is she's a human being Edward! What the hell are you doing going to a place, trying to get a job, and end up screwing the manager's daughter in a closet, and then bring home 'some bitch' while you were just with another woman! God gave you a brain! You should use it for once!"

I didn't listen to Edward as I stormed off to my room, and slammed the door shut on his face, locking it. I cried quietly to myself as Edward tried to break into my room.

What a great day.

**A/N: This story isn't an Edward/Bella. It's about the struggles of a smart teenage girl and her fucked up older brother. Reviews please.**


End file.
